Péché de luxure
by Yeliria
Summary: Ruby est possédée par l'un des Sept péchés capitaux , la luxure , et c'est sur Sam qu'elle jette son dévolu. Résistera-t-il ? ATTENTION sexuellement explicite.


_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Après un petit défit lancé entre amis voila ce qui en est sorti. Le challenge, un graphique sur le couple de notre choix, comportant des menottes et une personne plus tout à fait maitresse d'elle-même. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur mon couple du moment, Sam et Ruby.**_

_**ATTENTION ! Cette fic fait mention de sodomie, de fellation et par moment de mots crus.**_

_**Disclaimer : **_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'adapter la situation.

Péché de luxure

_« Tu vas pouvoir gérer ? » _

Bien sur. Voila ce qu'il avait répondu à son frère une heure plus tôt et maintenant il commençait à regretter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Dean ici tandis que lui aurait été chez Bobby comme il le lui avait suggérer ? Ah oui, la jalousie. En faite depuis que Ruby avait émit l'hypothèse de coucher avec son ainé, Sam était envahit par la jalousie. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. A aucun d'eux. Il avait entièrement confiance en son frère et Ruby n'était plus tout à fait elle-même. Elle était possédée par l'un des sept péchés capitaux que refermaient la boite de Pandore, la luxure, et depuis cette incident Sam avait entendu et vu plus de chose qu'il ne pouvait en supporter de la part de sa compagne.

Il y avait eu la scène de la danse avec ce guignol de bas étage dans la boite de nuit où ils l'avaient retrouvé. Sa tentative infructueuse de dévergonder Castiel, lequel était resté de marbre devant ses avances, et la proposition de partie à trois qu'elle avait faite dans la voiture, ils avaient manqué l'embarder alors que Dean avait failli s'étrangler. Sam lui était affligé par la situation.

Et maintenant il était à court d'argument alors que sa compagne lançait inlassablement des assauts. Il lui était terriblement difficile de lui résister mais il refusait de profiter de la situation même si son corps en alerte lui criait de céder à ses envies. Il faut dire que Ruby se montrait particulièrement tentatrice, usant comme jamais de ses charmes. Moulée dans son corset et son pantalon en cuir noir, elle était incroyablement sexy, chacun de ses atouts étant mis parfaitement en valeur. Avançant sensuellement vers lui, elle défit le lacet qui tenait fermé son haut, dévoilant un soutien gorge noir que Sam ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ruby, arrête ca, s'il te plait. » L'implora Sam alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui, supportant difficilement cette proximité.

« Ca serait pas la première fois qu'on s'envoi en l'air » Souffla-t-elle en traçant les pectoraux de Sam à travers son t-shirt.

« Pas comme ca. » Assura le chasseur sans grande conviction alors que les mains de Ruby glissaient inexorablement vers le bas de son corps.

« Mais j'ai envie de toi Sam… » Susurra-t-elle, plus lascive que jamais, en caressant l'entrejambe gonflé de son chasseur. « Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie toi aussi. Je le sens »

Lorsqu'il sentit la boucle de son ceinturon céder sous les mains de la jeune femme, Sam soupira. Il était à l'étroit dans son jeans et s'il voulait être honnête il mourait d'envie pour sa compagne. Il dut se faire rage pour se soustraire aux caresses qu'elle infligeait à son sexe tendu. Il agrippa ses épaules et l'écarta de lui.

« Si tu étais dans ton état normal je n'hésiterais pas une seconde mais là tu n'es pas toi-même. »

Ruby afficha une moue boudeuse qu'il tenta d'ignorer en reculant le plus possible. Il devait impérativement mettre de la distance entre eux s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'allonger sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que devoir lui dire pouvait être aussi douloureux, tant bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Loin de se laisser démonter Ruby retenta une approche, donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait sur le sol tant sa démarche était féline. Sam roula des yeux alors qu'elle se pressait à nouveau contre lui.

« Je veux te sentir me défoncer, je veux que tu me baises comme jamais tu n'as baisé personne. Tu sais à quel point j'aime quand tu me prends » Miaula la jeune femme avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour souffler à l'oreille du chasseur. « Et je sais que tu aimes la façon dont je gémis ton nom, Sam. »

A la façon dont elle prononça langoureusement son nom, Sam ferma les yeux, l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour se contenir marquant tous les traits de son visage. Comme pouvait-t-il refuser la femme qu'il aimait ?

« D'accord » Concéda-t-il. « Mais je veux que ca soit spécial. »

Satisfaite par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Ruby esquissa un sourire sur son visage alors que Sam se dirigeait vers son sac. Lorsqu'elle le vit sortir une paire de menotte son regard s'extasia.

« Oh je vois que tu te fais coquin. J'adore ca.» Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il emprisonnait déjà l'un de ses poignets dans l'étau de fer.

« Je savais que ca allait te plaire. » Sourit Sam.

Agrippant les fesses de sa compagne il la souleva pour la mener jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea délicatement, remerciant Dean d'avoir choisi un motel ou les lits offraient de bonnes prises. A demi-allongé sur elle, il saisi son poignet, passa les menottes autour de l'appui tête du lit et enferma l'autre poignet. Désormais Ruby n'avait plus aucuns moyens d'user de ses mains. Il l'a regarda un instant, totalement offerte, songeant qu'en d'autres circonstances la situation aurait été des plus excitantes. Ainsi à sa merci, la jeune femme réclamait avidement son corps, son bassin cherchant le contacte de l'érection déformant le jeans du chasseur. Faisant appel à ses dernières brides de volonté, Sam se releva sous le regard presque effrayé de la jeune femme.

« Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Sanglota-t-elle, tentant de tirer sur les menottes qui le retenaient.

« Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix, je suis désolé. » Murmura sincèrement Sam en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au pied du lit.

Connaissant la lueur que Sam abordait dans les yeux, Ruby comprit que c'était la dernière solution qu'il avait trouvé avant de craquer. Elle était totalement consumée par la luxure. Le plaisir stagnant dans son ventre devenant presque douloureux, elle ondula lascivement sur le lit.

« Imagine tout se que tu pourrais me faire sans que j'ai la moindre occasion de t'arrêter. Je sais que tu me désires. Tu veux me faire crier et me sentir jouir dans tes bras. » Tenta-t-elle., attirant à nouveau l'attention de Sam qui releva son regard sur elle. Elle vit le combat qu'il menait pour faire taire son désir, l'incitant à poursuivre. Elle était si prés de réussir à le convaincre. « Je mouille pour toi, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas comme ca et viens me prendre. »

C'en était trop ! Les dernières brides de raison du chasseur moururent dans un juron lorsqu'il se leva. Il avait essayé de résister, de toutes ses forces mais là elle dépassait les limites de la tolérance. D'un mouvement brusque il se débarrassa de son jeans et de son boxer, poussant un soupire de soulagement lorsque son sexe fut libérer. Voyant le regard assombri de désir de son amant, Ruby se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait réussi.

D'une même fougue, Sam déboutonna le pantalon de sa compagne et le fit rouler le long de ses jambes avant de l'abandonner au sol. Le string qu'elle portait n'eut pas cette chance, l'impatience de Sam n'épargnant pas son élastique, il fut arraché.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister longtemps. » Gémit Ruby alors que la langue de Sam fouillait avidement son intimité.

Alors qu'elle se dodelinait contre la bouche de son chasseur, appréciant ses caresses, Sam glissa deux de ses longs doigts en elle, découvrant avec délectation à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies.

« Bon sang tu es si mouillée » Grogna-t-il, relevant un instant la tête du paradis ou il se trouvait, y laissant jouer ses doigts.

« J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi. » Parvint-t-elle difficilement à articuler entre deux respirations haletantes. « S'il te plait. »

Elle l'avait tant provoqué qu'il se sentait au bord de l'extase sans même être en elle et la façon dont elle l'implorait de la prendre n'arrangeait rien. Refusant d'écouter ses supplications il plongea à nouveau dans la moiteur de son intimité, goutant, suçant et mordillant son petit bouton de chair devenu hypersensible. Lorsque les gémissements de Rubby se firent plus longs et plus bruyants alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement de l'orgasme, Sam se retira et remonta vers sa bouche, se soutenant sur ses bras afin de ne pas lui infliger son poids. Le chasseur la regarda un instant, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, alors qu'elle sanglotait de frustration puis il appuya son bassin contre son intimité. Elle s'était suffisamment jouer de lui durant l'heure qui s'était écoulée, c'était maintenant à son tour de s'amuser un peu.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Questionna Sam, frottant son membre en érection contre elle voulant la torturer un peu plus.

La jeune femme se tortilla sous Sam, essayant d'happer le sexe turgescent qu'elle sentait a l'entrée de son intimité humide. Elle était au bord de la folie, chaque particule de son corps lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si Sam ne la prenait pas dans la seconde.

« Dis le moi. » Ordonna-t-il, devant se métriser afin de ne pas la posséder sur le champ. Il était si près d'être en elle.

« Je veux te sentir en moi, Sam…Baise moi » Supplia-t-elle.

Le chasseur relâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le corps de sa compagne et releva ses jambes sur ses épaules. D'un puissant coup de rein, il l'emplit entièrement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Enfin il mettait un terme à de longue heure de tourmente. Les mains crampées sur ses hanches il allait et venait en elle avec frénésie, buttant à chaque coup contre le point sensiblement gonflé. Ruby n'avait plus aucune retenu, gémissant son plaisir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, rendant le chasseur toujours plus fervent.

« Tu aimes ca bébé ? » Haleta-t-il.

« Oh oui Sam, c'est bon… Plus fort. » Souffla Ruby.

Obéissant docilement à sa maitresse, Sam accéléra la cadence, tous ses muscles tendus témoins de l'effort qu'il déployait. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience, ignorant désormais totalement la luxure qui possédait le corps de Ruby. Mais après tout rien de ce qu'ils faisaient n'était inhabituel à leur couple. A nouveau les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour de lui, menaçant d'emporter Sam dans les affres de la jouissance. Il s'y refusait pour le moment, ne jugeant pas la punition suffisante. Dans un grognement il se retira d'elle.

« Non, je t'en pris, ne me lâche pas comme ca. » Protesta Ruby, les larmes aux yeux du a l'avortement de son plaisir.

Outrepassant la douleur audible dans la voix de sa compagne, Sam s'écarta d'elle pour venir a ses cotés. Tenant son sexe dans sa main, il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Devinant ce qu'il venait chercher, le regard de Ruby s'illumina à nouveau dans un nouvelle élan de séduction.

« Tu veux ma bouche ? » Provoqua-t-elle.

« Je veux tout de toi. » Gronda le chasseur.

Saisissant délicatement les cheveux de la jeune femme dans sa main, il la guida contre lui. Ruby ne se fit pas prier et passa sa langue sur le sexe de son amant, taquinant son gland gorgée de sang. De tout son savoir faire elle lui prodigua quelques délicieuses caresses, goutant au quelques goutes de spermes perlant. Sam lâcha un grognement rauque, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'il savourait la chaleur de sa bouche se refermant sur lui. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle persistait à le caresser de cette manière. Les gémissements qu'elle laissait échapper prouvaient qu'elle appréciait autant que lui.

« Ca suffit Ruby. » Imposa Sam en retirant son membre de l'antre chaud qu'elle lui offrait.

« Tu n'as pas envie de jouir en moi ? » Susurra-t-elle lascivement.

« Oh si mais pas dans ta bouche »

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Sam agrippa ses hanches et la fit se tourner légèrement, la mettant sur le coté avant de s'allonger derrière elle. Portant ses doigts à sa bouche il les humidifia avec sa salive puis il caressa son anneau de chair plissé. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de lui faire mal. Soudainement un éclair de raison s'insinua en lui. Ruby était peut-être possédée mais c'était toujours la femme qu'il aimait et respectait. Jamais il ne ferait quelques choses sans son approbation.

« Vas-y Sam, prend-moi » Souffla-t-elle en sentant l'hésitation soudaine de son amant.

Sam esquissa un sourire et écarta ses fesses. Il plaça son membre à son entrée et la laissa prendre le contrôle de la pénétration. Menottée au montant du lit elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se servir de ses mains mais elle n'en gardait pas moins un excellent déhanchement. C'est dans un puissant coup de bassin qu'elle l'accueillit en elle, lâchant un cri de douleur malgré tout. Sans se laisser le temps de s'habituer à la généreuse présence de Sam, elle imposa une cadence déchaînée à laquelle le chasseur répondait en harmonie.

« C'est tellement bon Ruby… » Gémit-t-il à son oreille.

« Détache-moi »

« Non pas encore. »

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa maitresse, l'attirant encore plus contre lui à chacun de leurs mouvements, avant de descendre jusqu'à son clitoris. Il le titilla un instant avant d'insérer ses doigts en elle. Cette fois il était fermement décidé à la libérer du plaisir qui s'accumulait en elle depuis le début. Le dos plaqué contre son torse luisant de sueur, Ruby rejeta la tête contre son épaule alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par les vagues de la jouissance, resserrant tous les muscles de son intimité, entrainant Sam avec elle dans un ultime cri.

Pantelant il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa compagne et s'autorisa quelques profondes respirations avant de se retirer et de se pencher vers la table de nuit afin de prendre les clés des menottes. Il les lui retira et les jeta au sol avant de ramener ses bras engourdis vers son corps qu'il tourna vers lui. Voyant les zébrures rouge marquer ses poignets il fronça les sourcils, réalisant à quel point leur ébat avait été violent.

« Ruby, est ce que ca va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » S'enquit-t-il en massant ses poignets.

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

« C'était certainement la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie. » Sourit-t-elle avant de plisser le front, réalisant soudainement quelque chose. « Et tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'ai l'impression que cette chose n'est plus en moi. »

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne, à son plus grand soulagement il vit briller l'éclat dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle abordait d'ordinaire après l'amour. La nymphomane assoiffée de sexe avait laissé place à la femme amoureuse. Sam l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour de son corps, jugeant qu'ils pouvaient patienter encore quelque heure avant de prévenir Dean.


End file.
